His Emotional Tether
by jazzybizzle
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam's been...off. & Ava wants to know why. SpaceTiger.</html>


**So I've been curious about this ship for a while and finally decided to write something. I know it's totally different than what I normally do, but I still hope you enjoy it nevertheless :]**

* * *

><p>Sam had been unusually quiet. <em>Unnaturally<em> quiet. And it bothered her. Ava was so used to his loud mouth and annoying wits and just all things _Buckethead_ that it was a nasty shock when he cracked no joke, made no snide comment, and actually followed directions and did his homework with no complaint.

Ava found him lying on his bed, staring blankly at the skylight above. His room on the tricarrier was specially designed for his love of space and the Guardians of the Galaxy. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him.

"Hey," she broke the silence.

"Hey," he regarded her blankly. He didn't even spare her a glance.

& that's when she sighed and moved, the door sliding closed behind her. The tigress climbed into his bed, crawled up his body, and sat on his lap, straddling him. She folded her arms across her chest, and that's when he finally looked at her.

"Talk."

"About what?"

"Something. _Anything_. You haven't been yourself all day and it's annoying the shit out of me."

"Don't I do that on a daily basis?" Ava could have sworn she saw him smile.

"You know what I mean." Ava huffed. "I'm just —" she lowered her voice, gaze drifting off to the side. "I'm just _worried_, okay?"

Sam gazed at her for a long moment, studying her stubborn expression. The way her eyebrows scrunched down, jaw clenched in frustration; the longing in her hazel eyes that she always fought to conceal, her walls down completely. He grasped her by the waist to catch her attention, which, of course, worked instantaneously. Her tight white tank top that rode up her waist and grey cotton shorts would have distracted him more if his mind wasn't so clouded. His thumbs stroked her exposed skin, massaging and squeezing her hip bones. Kneading her.

Now that she had his attention, and they both knew it, she met his gaze again, letting her arms fall to her sides, hands smoothing up his shirt to rest on each pectoral. Her touch always brought a delightful shiver that ran down his spine, and her nails were a different story altogether. She balled her fists around his shirt and pulled him up; he was already one step ahead of her, sitting up as she bunched up his shirt and tilting his head to meet her halfway for a kiss.

Kissing Ava Ayala was something that Sam never thought he'd do — hell, even _enjoy_ doing. _But damn, he does_. He loved the way her lips felt against his, the way her blunt nails would run through his scalp like they are doing now, and the way she made him _feel_. Call him cheesy, call him whipped - and he'd totes agree ( unless it's Parker being a smartass, then of course Sam is gonna deny it ) - but he couldn't deny the way he felt about _Ava freakin' Ayala_.

So for the next few moments, while his hands are exploring the expanse of her waist and tangling in her hair, he's able to forget his troubles and just focus on _her_. Maybe he should have just come clean and tell her what was wrong with him. Maybe he didn't want her to worry because it just _wasn't that big of a deal_. Or at least...he _thought_ it was...

& now he's pinned to the bed, his girlfriend hovering over him, her strong thigh muscles kept him from wiggling too much; he let himself fall flat against the bed once more, their lips finally breaking contact with a soft smack.

"You know I didn't come here to make out," she told him matter-of-factly.

_Like she was complaining_. "Oh darn," he feigned disappointment, and her lips pulled back over her teeth; she was about to growl. Not threatened by her in the least, he thrusted his hips up into hers and she, taking the signal, fell back on her side; he coming in from behind her to spoon her. "I'm just feelin' really crappy today," he finally confessed, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Why?"

"Just 'cause..." He huffed when he couldn't get his words out right and sighed heavily into her skin. "You ever feel like you just don't matter? Like you're a failure to the people you love?" he treaded awkwardly.

Her voice was quieter than before. "You know that I do."

"Yeah..."

"The Guardians?"

"Yeah..."

"Your family?"

His_ real_ family. Sam closed his eyes and held her tighter. "Yeah..."

"Believe me. I know what that's like. The high expectations, the pressure...sometimes it's _too much_." She smoothed her hand down her arm, slowly lacing their fingers together and bringing his hand up to her mouth, kissing his palm. _& she held onto it_. He could feel her breathing, and it soothed his aching heart. There were lonely times like these when he craved to see his mother again. His little sister. But with the life that he lived..._he couldn't_.

And then there were the not so lonely times, where the people he grew to know, love, and care about came to his aid when he least expected it. Even Peter knew something was wrong with Sam today and offered his time if Sam ever wanted to talk. But, as much as that meant to him ( and he'll never give Webhead the satisfaction ), he much rather preferred ending a hated day with a loved one laying right here in his arms.

"How often does it bother you?" he whispered.

"A lot," she whispered back, and he dropped a kiss against her skin, stroking the hand that was holding his still.

"I'm..._I'm sorry."_

_"Me too."_

"No, really. I didn't understand you before -"

"No one did. I couldn't let anyone in."

"But you did anyway." He nuzzled her, inhaling the sweet scent that came from her hair.

"Unfortunately." She's hiding her smile. His laughter sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, muffled against the back of her neck. They're quiet for a while, and Ava was close to nodding off to sleep when she heard him utter, _"Stay."_

& she turned around, he curling into her like a small child; she knew his deepest fears and how they left him shaken when he was alone. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him close to her, whispering back in return, _"I'm not going anywhere."_


End file.
